


a melting shocker for the students and teachers of midtown high

by mysquitelouis



Series: Peter Parker's newly known identity and what follows [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, High School, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Minor Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because parkner is cute af, not really that noticeable but still mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysquitelouis/pseuds/mysquitelouis
Summary: "Happy, Harles? Why are you guys following me inside? I can handle this." Peter said grumpily as Happy followed Harley and him inside to his school."Kid, your identity got revealed," Happy started, "P.S If you didn't want this to happen then you should have been more careful.""How was I supposed to know that the kid had a body camera on him? I just wanted ice cream for God's sake." Peter stressed to his newly found bodyguard."Well darlin', You shouldn't have trusted a kid who said, free icecream if you show me your face. That's just common knowledge." Harley jumped into the convocation spitting facts.Peter sighed."I didn't even get my ice cream"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker's newly known identity and what follows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	a melting shocker for the students and teachers of midtown high

Peter stared longley out his window to see the school entrance be surrounded by paparazzi, reporters, and students waiting to see Peter. He took a deep breath and opened his door. “Bye Happy, bye Harles the next time you see me I will be emotionally dead inside.” He was starting to walk away as he heard the car engine come to a stop and see Happy and Harley getting out of the car. 

"Happy, Harles? Why are you guys following me inside? I can handle this." Peter said grumpily as Happy followed Harley and him inside to his school.

"Kid, your identity got revealed," Happy started, "P.S If you didn't want this to happen then you should have been more careful." 

"How was I supposed to know that the kid had a body camera on him? I just wanted ice cream for God's sake." Peter stressed to his newly found bodyguard. 

"Well darlin', You shouldn't have trusted a kid who said, 'free icecream if you show me your face.' That's just common knowledge." Harley jumped into the convocation spitting facts. 

Peter sighed. 

"I didn't even get my ice cream." 

Peter looked at the entrance, hoping that time would go slower for he wouldn't meet his doom so soon. He could already hear the cameras flashing towards them. Dammit, he should have known that the ice cream dude was a rip-off when he said that he had double chocolate chip cookie dough, it was way too good to be true. 

"Wait, Harley! You don't even go here! Why are you here?" Peter could not have Harley join him, that would be the cherry on top of this soon to be an embarrassing day. Oh no, Flash. Harley could not meet Flash. No way not happening. Harley would destroy Flash in more ways than one. But, It would also be pretty funny seeing flash get put in his place. 

They started walking towards the reporters to get into the school and were bombarded with questions. 

"Is it true that you are Tony Starks biological son?" 

"How did you get your powers?" 

"Do you think a 16 year old should be allowed so much responsibility?" 

"Were you a lab experiment that went wrong?" 

They walked past them while Happy kept screaming to not ask questions. As they neared the door to the school Harley answered Peter’s question. 

"Darlin' did you really think that Tony would let you go to school with no emotional support? No offense Happy, but I have recently 'transferred' and we magically have all classes together, Isn't that lovely, love?" Harley grinned at Peter while opening the door for him and Happy.  
Peter groaned as he walked through the doors to the school. He was met with quite a surprise. 

"Peter! Glad you are here. Let's go to my office so we can talk." Mr. Morita, The principal said to Peter. "You can also bring your bodyguard and your posse."

Peter looked towards Harley and gave a look saying I hate my life. Harley just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Peter's waist and started following Mr. Morita to his office. 

As the four of them started the journey to Mr. Mortia’s office, it was hard to miss the gasps and stares Peter got while walking down the hallway. Gratefully as they were walking the 1st hour bell rang and Mr. Mortia yelled at the kids to stop staring and get to class, which Peter was very grateful for. 

They finally reached the office and went inside where Mr. Mortia singled them to sit down. Peter sat in the middle seat while Harley and Happy took the outside seats. 

“Peter Parker, nice to have you in my office again. Mr. Hoagan, Mr. Stark told me you would be coming to make sure nothing crazy happens to Peter and I’m very grateful for that after the whole news was released.” Mr. Morita started saying, “I’m guessing you are Peter’s friend?” He said to Harley. 

“Erm boyfriend, sir.” Harley kindly corrected him while grabbing Peter’s hand to calm him down.

“Oh yes, sorry for the mistake. Also, Peter, you are not in trouble so please release the tension from your shoulders.” Mr. Mortia stated kindly, “I just wanted to thank you for all the things you have done, since I have never gotten to meet spider-man face to face, well that I was aware of. Saving your teammates in Washington, The stuff that happened with Liz’s dad at homecoming. You are also only 16 years old which makes me worried about having a child out there but I have no say in that because I am not your guardian or know what it’s like to be in your shoes. I just wanted you to know that I will always have your back and I am forever grateful for your duty for the city and the world.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Mortia. Just doing my job.” Peter said back to him. Harley looked at peter and smiled at him as if to say he was proud of him.

Mr. Mortia smiled at the two, “Well now that we cleared that up, I want to bring attention to what will happen today because of your little reveal earlier. I have emailed all the teachers to make sure no one excessively bothers you or asks you stupid questions, also for them to make sure you are not uncomfortable. If any of that does happen you have my permission to leave the class and come down here to tell me. I know this will be hard, but you are not alone.” 

While Peter did appreciate the thought he also took Mr. Mortia’s words with a grain of salt knowing that most teachers will be equal or even worse than the kids with the questions. This didn’t bother Peter as much because of a few press reports he had to do earlier, so he will just get into his professional state and deal with it. It may suck but that’s what he got himself into when he wanted the ice cream, damn he was so upset about the ice cream. 

“I really appreciate the thought, Mr. Morita, thank you,” Peter said to him. 

“Yes, yes of course. I must not keep Harley and you from the first hour. Even though this bump has happened in the road does not keep you from leaning.” Mr. Morita lectured to the kids. Harley and peter dry laughed and got up to get out of their seats. Mr. Morita handed them two slips of paper excusing their late absence to give to their first hour teacher. 

Happy sat still in the seat and waved his hand for them to go to class. “I have a couple of things to go over with Mr. Morita while you two head to class. I’m sure the hallways are not too busy but I’ll see you guys after your first hour to help you get to the second hour.”

“Alrighty, see you soon old man” Harley chuckled as he went to grab peters hand, “Now show me where first hour is, love” 

Peter and Harley made their way out of the office and down the hallway before taking a flight of stairs up to where their first hour is.  
They stood at the door as Peter took a deep breath knowing things will be so different. He hears the room buzzing with noise, Harley squeezed his hand in support and let go as he opened the door. 

As soon as they walked in the room that was bussing with noise suddenly became very quiet.  
Peter could hear his own breath as he breathed in. 

“Good morning Mrs. Warren, Sorry that we were late. Harley and I were talking to Mr. Mortia about the situation” Peter started as he faced his English teacher, “We have our passes from him.” He gave his pass to her, as did Harley. 

“Nice of you to join us, Peter. Kind of surprised you came given the recent circumstances.” Mrs. Warren joked around 

“Yeah, I’m surprised I came to but Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts were adamant that I came today. So I had no choice.” As he said those words Mrs. Warren made a sad face as if to say she felt sorry for the young boy, “Wait no, no I love your class it just with everything going on and I’m sorry I didn’t mean it that way.” Peter stressed out to Mrs. Warren. 

“Peter, you are too good for this world.” Mrs. Warren said to Peter while smiling, she looked over to Harley and turn to speak to him, “Ah yes, you must be Harley welcome to the first hour. Why don’t you tell the class a bit about yourself?” 

“Of course Ma’am” Harley turned to look at the class, some faces he has recognized to be some of Peter’s friends, Mj who had her nose in a book in the back of the classroom seeming unbothered, and Ned who looks like he is overwhelmed with attention because people realized he was best friends with Peter.


End file.
